FANG: 6th Maximum Ride Book
by Booklover4ev4
Summary: FANG WILL BE THE FIRST TO DIE. For years, Max has been on the run from evil forces trying to prevent her from her destiny to save the world but nothing has ever shocked her like this horrifying prophetic message. What will happen to Fang, Max's soul mate?
1. My Luck

**Hey everyone. I'm writing the wonderful 6****th**** Maximum Ride book called Fang, which I hope will come out really soon. For those who don't know the summary, here it is… oh and I didn't write this summary; I just got it off the internet—**

**Being a kid with wings--constantly on the run--has never been easy, and Max and her flock are getting tenser than ever. First, on a trip to Africa, they meet a mysterious billionaire whose intense scrutiny of the Flock makes her fear the worst. Then, a cryptic message from a young girl arrives, warning them "The sky will fall." And as if an impending apocalypse weren't bad enough, canny birdkid Angel makes a dire prophecy about Max's soul mate: **_**Fang will be the first to die**_**. Max's desperate desire to protect Fang brings the two closer than ever. But can the team weather the storm, or will the turmoil rip them apart for the last time?**

**So I'm writing both this and The Lightning Thief in Annabeth's POV and so I might take a while to write both this and that and post both, and you're probably wondering why I don't just stick to one book, right? Yeah, but I can never stick to just one book; it gets boring. And The Lightning Thief doesn't have any Percabeth in it and Fax is so much more interesting. You all know that. Oh, and I don't really know what color Max's hair is to be exact; sometimes it's referred to as blonde, dirty blonde, or brown-blonde streaked so I don't know and if you guys could correct me that would be great…because it would be so embarrassing if I was wrong. So I hope you enjoy it, and if you do and you get angry at me for not posting frequently, I'm really sorry. I'll try hard; but only if you guys like it okay? Sorry I'm talking way too much…I mean writing…anyways… sit back and enjoy the story! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! **

Chapter 1

I spread my wings out and inhaled deeply. The cold wind whipped against my face, blowing my dirty brown-blonde streaked hair back. I spread my arms behind me and willed myself to go faster. My wings fluttered around me, and I felt light, like the whole world had been lifted off my shoulders. And honestly, the earth totally was on my shoulders. I was, supposedly, the one to save the world. Yeah, seems like I'm joking, but I'm totally not. I smiled as the wind tickled my chin, and allowed myself to just float in the air.

Suddenly, I felt something soft brush against my right wing. I looked up to see Fang staring at me with a slight smile on his tanned face. His midnight black eyes glittered and the golden flecks in his eyes melted and mixed into the black. His black hair was naturally messy, his fringe hovering right above his eyes. He was wearing the usual; black jeans, black shirt, black tennis shoes, black everything. My eyes raked across his torso (force of habit) and I sucked in a deep breath before smiling back at him. I resisted the urge to just stare at those muscles of his.

"Yo," he told me calmly.

"Hey," I replied.

"So…where are we going now?" he asked me.

"Well, I was thinking while we were resting in D.C., that I really hoped that we could—" I began.

"Visit your mom and Ella?" he finished.

"Am I that predictable?" I asked with an annoyed smile. He always seemed to be able to read me, like a book or something. He really knew me well.

"We haven't seen them in like months, so I think we should go pay them a surprise visit," I told him.

He nodded slowly, reaching out to grab my hand, his thoughts elsewhere. Without thinking, I blushed, and heard him chuckle. He stroked my warm cheek, smiling at me with as much love as he could muster. I couldn't believe that I turned Fang from an emotionless cool guy to a love-struck, full of emotion, cool guy.

"Guys, you can't even go a minute without being all lovey-dovey with each other can you?" Gazzy moaned.

"Oh shut up! I think it's sweet!" Nudge squealed. Gazzy made gagging noises and I shot him The Look.

"Like I was saying, it's so adorable! Oh-my-gosh!" she emphasized, pausing for the big outburst, "What if you guys marry! Well, actually you probably will. If you do, I'm gonna like totally be in charge of decorating your marriage. I can't wait! It's going to be so soon. Angel, Ella, and I can be flower girls and we can wear beautiful mauve silk dresses with pretty lavender flowers and gold thread laced into our hair! Oh and remember when we were shopping the other day in D.C.? I saw this beautiful pink dress that—" Iggy had reached over and clamped his hand over her mouth, rolling his unseeing, glazed blue eyes.

How he knew exactly where she and her mouth were, I do not know. It was freaky how accurate that blind kid was. Nudge slapped Iggy's hand off, and cowered as I glared at her. She gave me a sweet, but fake smile and glided over to Angel. She started chatting off and when Angel giggled, I had a pretty good idea what they were talking about. I looked at Fang when I heard him snicker, and I blushed again. Wow, I was becoming a big mush. I was still glaring at them. Angel peeked up at me, smiled angelically, and looked back at Nudge.

My heart wrenched as I stared at her. I immediately felt weak, like I was about to plummet to the ground. My baby was becoming older. She was so adorable, so innocent (well, not when she fought) and so dependent on me. Now everything was changing. She was becoming really independent. I tried not to feel so sad, but tears welled up in my eyes anyway, threatening to spill over. Thankfully, Fang was staring down at the busy roads. I wiped my tears and sighed.

Angel's bright blue eyes shifted to mine and she shook her head slightly, her huge golden curls bouncing against her thin shoulders. Her pale face was serious. Yup…that was my little mind reader right there!

_Max, I always love you; you know that._ Angel told me, telepathically.

_I know, sweetie, but you're growing older and more mature. I feel like you don't need me anymore. Wow I sound like one of those old mothers who get all depressed and start eating buckets and buckets of chocolate and just watch T.V. the whole day…and moan that their kids are growing too fast. _I mused.

_Not true. I'll always need you. I love you more than anything on this planet._ I felt a smile split across my face. Fang looked at me questioningly, and I just shook my head. He looked confused but just stared back down.

_That's sweet, baby. Well, if you're done rummaging through my head... GET OUT! _I thought. I felt a click and hoped that Angel wasn't listening in on my thoughts anymore. Then again, I couldn't be sure, so I tried to think safely around her.

"Voice?" Fang asked me when I nudged him lightly. Yeah… I have this annoying voice in my head that bosses me around. But, sometimes it's really useful, but still annoying most of the time.

"Nah. I wish. It was just Angel," I replied. He smirked and nodded, stroking my hand with his thumb lightly.

"You know…" he trailed off and I glanced up at him. He refused to look at me and I frowned. He looked kind of embarrassed.

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"We haven't really spent some time together…alone," he whispered, looking back at Iggy suspiciously. Iggy was "looking" at Gazzy and had his head tilted, probably trying to listen in on our conversation.

"Um, yeah. That's true," I whispered back. We quickly sped up until the flock were just tiny dots floating in the sky.

"I wanna take you out somewhere. Just you and me," he said softly, staring at me with those deep black eyes. I found myself lost in them. I felt like I was swimming inside the depths of the calm, black waters. The golden flecks were like the only sunshine there, and I felt like reaching toward it. Suddenly, I snapped out of it. Wow what was with me? I didn't notice that I was leaning into Fang, like I was about to kiss him. I pushed away from his chest, really embarrassed, but he grabbed me and mashed his lips aggressively, but softly onto mine.

I found myself closing my eyes, his strong arms snaking around my waist, making me shudder. It would be so much more romantic if my wings weren't in the way, but I didn't mind. I would do this any day. My fingers knotted into his black hair and I tilted my head to deepen the kiss. He held onto me tight, but I wanted him to hold me tighter. I liked the way his muscles felt, and I let go of his hair and rubbed my hands against his smooth, but hard shoulders. His tongue traced my lips, and I shuddered again. He suddenly pulled away, but I wanted to pull him back into my embrace. His face split into a big, goofy grin that was so contagious that I found myself grinning as well.

"That was…wow," he whispered.

"Yeah," I agreed. We haven't done that in a while.

"Yo! If you're done playing tongue hockey, can we go now?" Iggy's voice yelled, splitting through the romantic moment. I jumped like as if I just got zapped into reality. The entire flock was surrounding us; Nudge and Angel were grinning, Gazzy was gagging, and Iggy was just annoyed. Of course, he couldn't see, but Gazzy probably told him what was happening. Unless Angel sent him a mental video. I shot a glare at her and she giggled. My cheeks burnt red again, and I felt weak, and tried to become the strong leader again.

"Okay. Stop gagging and cooing and follow me. We have plenty of miles to cover and not that much time. We haven't seen any dangers or threats in three days. That's a bad sign. It means they're planning something even worse for us than before. And we should…" my voice trailed off as I saw something hurtling toward us in full speed.

"Scatter!" I yelled, pushing Angel away, who was gripping onto Total. He was dozing away in her hands, and had snapped awake when I yelled. He started yelling, and Fang told him to shut up. Fang dove down, Angel to the right, Nudge to the left, Gazzy went up, and Iggy went bottom right. I was so stunned when I heard the familiar pang of a bullet erupting through the almost peaceful morning. Something, much harder and less painful than a bullet, slammed into me. I hurtled down with the object clinging right onto me. Suddenly, something ripped through my wing and I let out a strangled yell as I felt the unmistakable feeling of hot, wet blood trickling down my arm. My vision was so fuzzy that I closed my eyes and felt myself hurtling down. The last thing I heard was, "MAX!"

**Okay everyone. This is the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. If you were thinking, "What a dumb chapter" then tell me ways to fix it. I don't really care; I want you to be honest with me, okay? And feel free to throw in some ideas for the future chapters. I might need some…kk I'll post again ASAP! Maybe even right after this, because I'm excited about this story. **


	2. Dylan's Secret Hideout

**Hey I decided to post the first two chapters at once, so I hope you guys read it and enjoy it. Yeah… I don't have much to say so just relax and read! **

**Oh and I'm really sorry for the short chapter guys; I just thought that it was a good way to end it. Do you feel like I'm going to fast? Like she should've met Dylan after a while? Too bad I can't change it because I already posted the previous chapter. ;( I'll try to add random scenes to drag it on. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

Chapter 2

I woke up in an ultra-soft white bed with a splitting headache. I opened my eyes, but immediately squeezed them shut as the light that poured through the small window blinded me momentarily. It stung my eyes, and I flipped around, my face stuffed into my pillow. As I did that, I felt an aching pain on my hand and then remembered the scene earlier today…or was it yesterday? I frowned and tried to get up. I heard the shuffling of feet and the door was thrust open. Angel had probably told Fang that I was awake. I looked up and saw Fang walking in, wearing the same clothes as earlier. He was followed by Angel, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and another dude. He walked in and looked at me with concern.

He had bright blue eyes, kind of like Angel, but more wise. No offense, Angel. His dirty blonde hair was messy, and his bangs hovered closed to his eyes. I would cut it if I were him. I took in his solemn, thin, but muscular appearance and decided that he was pretty hot. Angel stared at me and smiled. I rolled my eyes. I would never admit that to Fang though. Never. Fang smiled at me and sat beside my bed, grabbing my limp hand in his and squeezing it tight between his two hard hands. I smiled back and then looked back at the mysterious guy.

"Who's that?" I asked, my voice cracking. I cleared my throat and watched as Fang's smile drifted away from his face.

"I'm Dylan," he told me, extending a hand out politely. I glared at it for a while and he pulled it back, running it through his blonde hair. I could swear I heard Fang snicker.

"Sorry," I muttered, frowning. Apologizing? Not really me.

"It's cool," Dylan replied with a slight smile. He was cute. I could feel Fang staring at me intently, and forced my face to harden and becoming unpleasant.

"So where am I?" I asked.

"Dylan's secret hide-out," Fang muttered.

"Your hide-out?" I asked with a frown.

"Yeah…do me a favor. Don't yell at my…uh…guest. You probably know him. I mean, when I brought you and your flock here for him to fix you up…he told me everything about you guys," Dylan told me, looking down. His hands were dug deep into his jean pockets and he leaned against the wall.

"What? You know?" I asked him incredulously.

"Max, calm down. How about you come with me?" Fang whispered to me, helping me up. I noticed that my sleeve was ripped; probably to fix up the injury. I ripped the other sleeve off too; it probably looked weird. Fang rolled his eyes at me and Dylan raised his eyebrows at my slight (not manly, but sturdy for a girl) muscles. Fang glared at Dylan, and he broke his gaze away from me immediately. I thought I saw his cheeks turn red, but he turned around. I was so confused. Did Dylan know that I was a mutant bird-kid? Well, I think everybody knew, but what was that stuff about not yelling at his dad?

I sighed and walked with Fang whose arm was wrapped around my shoulder. I tilted my head and rested it on his shoulder and I could see Nudge out of the corner of my eye smiling. I rolled my eyes and we walked into the tiny kitchen. There was a tiny fridge shoved at the corner of the room. The microwave was sent on the counter right next to it. The stove was made of stone and looked really old-fashioned, but pretty. The oven was wiped clean and a green towel hung loosely from the handle. There was a fairly big dining table in the middle and a lamp hung from the ceiling.

Sitting at the table was a man, looking down at a crinkled up newspaper. My eyebrows raised and the man raised his head solemnly to stare deep into my eyes. My cheeks burnt red. I could feel anger boiling through me and I began to shake out of anger. My blood ran hot and I felt like as if I was jolted by an electrical shock. I closed my eyes, seeing only red, which was a bad sign. You do not want to see Maximum Ride angry. Ask anyone. I'm sure they agree.

"Shh, Max, calm down," Fang whispered to me, but he was glaring at the man as well.

"Calm down? Calm down?" I yelled, my voice going a few octaves higher. Fang sighed and looked down. Angel cringed against Iggy. I swiveled my head back to face the man sitting solemnly at the table. He looked up at me with his soft blue eyes, revealing sadness, though he was smiling slightly.

"Ah, Max, I see we've met again," he whispered at me.

**Oooh… who is the mystery man? Yeah, it's probably obvious but don't ruin the mysterious and confusing moment….awkward silence….so uh I guess all I can say is REVIEW!! PLZ!!! And throw in some ideas, like I said before. Again, sorry for the short chapter! Fly on! **


	3. My Other Perfect Half

**Hey. I wrote this a while write after I wrote chapter 2. To me, this is progress. I figured that people would read it only if it had like a lot more chapters, so you might see a lot more coming your way! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. The awesome JP does =P**

Chapter 3

Jeb stared at me solemnly, and I glared back at him. I had started to calm down, but was still angered. I haven't seen him in months, and he suddenly chooses to pop up randomly at Dylan's secret hide-out? Something was going on.

"Yeah, unfortunately, we have," I snapped at him. Jeb sighed and got up from the table, walking over to me. I could feel Fang's arm tighten slightly around me. He knew that I hated it when he got overprotective of me. I ignored the urge to roll my eyes and glared at Jeb.

"I'm afraid I've got some explaining to do," Jeb told me.

"Uh, you just now realized that, Sherlock?" I hissed.

"Max, why don't you sit down?" Jeb asked me. I glared at him but grabbed one of the chairs and plopped into it angrily. The flock sat down around the table too.

"Well?" I asked. Fang looked intently at Jeb. Angel was closing her eyes, concentrating. She was probably trying to read his thoughts; to figure out what his intentions were.

_Hey, Angel, sweetie? _I asked in my head.

_Max…before you ask, no, I can't seem to get anything from him. It's like he's as dead as a brick. Well, I do here things like Max, Flock, Dylan, and Itex, but that's it. _Angel sighed. Itex? I frowned.

_Okay, baby, keep trying. _

_ He knows how to block me. _

_ Yeah, that's probably the case. But still, try hard to pry the information away from him, okay? _

_ Sure, Max. _I smiled. Fang shook my arm and I looked up.

"What?" I asked.

"Jeb was asking you something," Fang muttered to me.

"What?" I asked Jeb.

"I was wondering if you knew anything about Dylan," Jeb told me.

"Hello! I just met the guy!" I exclaimed.

"Well, Dylan is quite similar to you guys," Jeb said silently.

"As in…" I encouraged him to continue, though I knew the answer.

"He is also a…uh…bird-kid," he told me. I sighed, rolled my eyes and stared into Jeb's worried blue eyes.

"Yeah, I figured that was true," I sighed.

"Look, Max, he was a project made a month before you along with Fang and Iggy. Fang and Iggy were just experimented upon most of the time. Dylan was, according to Itex, stronger. He didn't have another friend, or brother to care for like Fang and Iggy. They knew Fang and Iggy's biggest weakness; each other. You see, Dylan was a…mistake," Jeb told me silently, glancing at Dylan. Dylan's jaw clenched, but he otherwise said nothing as he stared down at the ground.

"Wow. That was harsh," I replied.

"You misunderstand me. He was a mistake to Itex. You see…Dylan was actually supposed to be programmed to eliminate half of the world and replace it with perfect people. I, along with some other scientists, created him. Of course, I had no idea that he was going to be used for something as horrible as this. I thought he would help the world," Jeb explained. I snorted loudly and Jeb's eyes flashed to me in annoyance. Fang looked amused and Dylan looked at me with…a really weird expression on his face. Like he was studying me. I felt really self-conscious so I let my hair fall in front of my shoulders, causing a curtain between me and Dylan.

"As I was saying, he was not created for the good of the world. However, the experiment was a mistake. Dylan was perfect and all in every way. He had amazing sight, hearing, had good reflexes, was stronger than any human in every way, could fly perfectly, had the perfect sized wings to carry him properly," Jeb trailed on. I glanced at Dylan who seemed to look smug. I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways… he wasn't bad. Itex tried programming him to do bad to the world, but it never worked. Dylan was too innocent. Later, I found out that they were planning on making another group of bird-kids in hopes of producing power-hungry life-forms. Instead, they produced you, Max, a very intelligent, successful, talented, and motherly bird-kid that has emotions and feelings," Jeb told me. He paused to let it all sink in. "Later on, the rest of your flock was created."

"So what happened to Dylan?" I asked.

"Well, I tried to run away with him," Jeb replied softly.

"Tried to?" I asked.

"Yes. I would have but then I saw your face, Max, and I knew that I had to save you to. You, Iggy, and Fang had so much chemistry. You guys talked and prayed for each other. You were so innocent that it hurt to watch them experiment on you. So, I called my agent. She shipped Dylan out and sent him to some billionaire. Dylan comes here whenever I want to meet him."

"Which billionaire?" I asked.

"Dr. Hans Gunther-Hagen," Jeb replied softly. I frowned. That name seemed familiar…then again, maybe not.

"Okay…then what?" I asked him.

"I sent Dylan away, Itex found he was missing, but never suspected me. Then they created you, using Dylan's DNA. And then the rest of you guys. After Angel was old enough, we ran away from the School and I created a home for you guys and cared for you," Jeb replied, a soft expression on his face.

"Yup, leaving your poor little son, Ari behind. What has that kid ever done to you? I don't even understand why you left him," I spat at Jeb.

"I had to. If he came, then he could have been easily tracked. It's all very confusing to understand. Besides, Ari's gone. Let's not talk about it," Jeb replied in a strained voice. I raised my eyebrows and was about to shoot back a witty remark, but Fang set an arm on my shoulder and slightly shook his head. I sighed and nodded.

"Okay, so you came, and then you suddenly left. Why?" I asked.

"It was only for your safety. To make sure that Itex's plans failed whenever they tried to capture you," he told me.

"Whatev," I replied, rolling my eyes. Jeb ignored that comment and looked down at his hands nervously.

"Um, actually, there is something that I had to say but couldn't for a while now…" Jeb trailed off, biting his lower lip nervously. Dylan stared at him intensely, and I did too.

"Max, promise you won't get mad," Jeb whispered.

"Just spit it out," I muttered through grit teeth.

"Max," he whispered, looking deep into my eyes. "Dylan was created to be your perfect half."

**Okay. I hope you guys liked it so far. This chapter was kind of hard to write because I had to explain about Dylan and how he was formed and I don't know it just seemed a bit hard to explain… anyways please review and tell me your thoughts. Hated it? Liked it? Any ways to improve it? My ears are open. Thanks guys. REVIEW!!! **


	4. My Annoying Conscience

**Hey peoples. I hope you enjoy this chapter because…I think I'm losing the interest of some of you guys out there. I don't blame you…my chapters were kinda short and maybe boring. Anyways… I hope this is long enough for you guys. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. JP does. **

Chapter 4

Fang and I both leaped out of our chairs, knocking them over. They crashed to the floor, and I saw Jeb flinch slightly. Good. He better be afraid. I glared at him angrily.

"What are you talking about?" I asked roughly. I glanced at Fang's face. He was staring at me, his face calm and emotionless, but his eyes betrayed his feelings. I saw anger, sadness, hurt, and…jealousy? I couldn't understand why Fang felt that way. I frowned.

"Dylan and you are tied together. You guys are perfect for each other. You will, most of the time, share the same thoughts, feelings, etc. You guys are meant to be together," Jeb stated simply. Oh. That was why Fang looked so hurt. Duh. I was such a dunce. I frowned and looked at Fang, who was now glaring at Dylan. Dylan looked surprised at this new piece of information, and was staring at me with his eyebrows raised. Fang cleared his throat. Dylan's eyes shifted to Fang's face and he suddenly looked down. Fang always looked menacing when he was angry.

"Fang," I whispered, my throat clogged with emotion. He shook his head and sat down. I stayed standing.

"Um, how about you guys talk? Why don't you go to another room?" asked Jeb kindly. I nodded and stood up, not glancing back to see if Fang followed. I opened the door and heard it shut as Fang came in behind me. I turned around and stared at his face. I knew that I was blowing the tough leader look when my face betrayed hurt, but I couldn't conceal it.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Fang…how could you think so lowly of me? Just because Jeb said that Dylan is my perfect other half, or my soul mate, doesn't change the way I think about you or him," I told him softly. Fang's face softened.

"Well, what do you think about Dylan?" he asked me. I swallowed and thought about it. I couldn't lie to Fang.

"I don't know," I told him.

"Well, when you do find out, let me know," he told me coldly. He was about to leave, but I grabbed his hand and pulled him over to me. He glared at me and I took my hand off of his arm.

"Fang…" I whispered and he looked at me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head against his shoulder. He sighed, and wrapped his strong arms around my waist.

"My feelings about you will never change. I will always love you. Dylan will never get in the way. I will make sure of that. I promise," I told him softly. There was a long silence, and I tried not to feel hurt. I mean, how could he just ignore me like that? How could he think that I was so shallow? I really loved him. Nobody, not even the hottest dude on earth could change the way I felt about Fang.

"I believe you," he finally replied. I smiled against his shoulder and then pulled away. I reached up to press my lips lightly to his for a second.

"Sorry," I told him. He shook his head, rolled his eyes, and we walked outside together. I walked into the kitchen. Iggy was slowly rubbing the polished, brown wooden table. His glazed blue eyes fixed into a stare at the window. His pale face looked confused and frustrated. I ruffled his strawberry –blonde hair as I passed by him, and he grimaced at me. Nudge was sitting next to Angel, talking to her about something. When I heard the words Max, perfect, soul, and Fang I shot a glare at them.

"Max, can I talk to you?" Dylan asked me. I turned to look into his pleading, icy blue eyes. Fang tensed beside me. Overprotective, jealous fool. I rolled my eyes.

"Shoot," I told him.

"Um…I was hoping we could talk alone?" he asked me, doubtfully. I took in a deep breath and was about to reply when Fang interrupted.

"What the hell do you want from her? Leave my Max alone or I will beat you into pulp," growled Fang.

"Fang, stop," I hissed at him. Dylan shifted his eyes to me and snorted.

"That one is a keeper, Max," he said sarcastically. Before I knew it, Fang's fist thrust forward and the next thing I knew, a fountain of blood sprayed onto me. I opened my eyes and saw Dylan, clutching his bloody nose and muttering swear words at Fang.

"You ass!" Dylan yelled. He leaped onto Fang, slamming his fist against his ear.

"Stop!" Jeb and I yelled at once. I grabbed Dylan and threw him against the wall. He stumbled back and slumped down onto the ground.

"What the hell has gotten into you guys? Seriously! Ugh, boys are so annoying!" I exclaimed and stomped away angrily. I felt vaguely like those school girls on T.V. where one guy is jealous that another guy is trying to steal that guy's girlfriend. I frowned. Was Fang really that jealous? I frowned.

I opened the door and sat in my room, staring out of the vast window. The sun splashed into my room, my faint shadow barely visible on the ground. I sat down for a while, not sure how long. The door suddenly opened and someone walked in. I looked up to see Iggy.

"Hey, Ig. What's up?" I asked solemnly.

"Nothing much. Jeb's making Fang and Dylan calm down. Angel and Nudge are just being annoying and you can probably guess what Gazzy's doing," Iggy replied. I groaned. Not another bomb!

"Okay, but if you guys do anything to cause havoc, I'm gonna first discard all your bombs and then rip your heads off," I growled.

"Wow, someone's pretty moody today," Iggy mused. I rolled my eyes and forgot that Iggy couldn't see.

"I'm rolling my eyes, Iggy," I told him.

"Whatev. Oh and Jeb told us something else…" Iggy trailed on.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Um…what do you feel about meeting Dylan's dad?" he asked me, somehow looking straight at me. I didn't know how he did that; it made me uncomfortable.

"Dylan's dad?" I asked in confusion.

"Yeah. Well, the dude who adopted him," Iggy corrected himself.

"You mean that mysterious billionaire?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Why do you ask?" I asked him.

"Because he wants to meet us," Iggy replied nonchalantly.

"I figured," I scoffed.

"Yeah he just wants to see us and talk to us about…you know…our abilities," Iggy said.

"Well, I dunno. I mean, I don't think we should go. I think we should leave here as soon as possible and continue on trying to help the world."

"Nudge and Angel seem really excited about going. Even Gazzy," he told me.

"Well, what do we get out of that?" I asked. Iggy rolled his unseeing blue eyes, pushed his strawberry-blonde bangs away from his face and shrugged.

"Well then I don't see why we should go. I have to have a good reason," I replied matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, we all know _that_," Iggy replied.

_Hello Max_. A voice said in my head. Ugh. Not again. The Voice was back.

_Ugh. You know, I was really enjoying those three days without your presence._

"What—" Iggy began, but I held a hand up and mouthed "voice." He nodded and walked out of the room. I closed my eyes and focused on the Voice.

_No need to be rude, Max. _

_Whatev...so what do you want? _

_Nothing, but you have to listen to me. _

_That's not going to happen. _

_Just hear what I have to say. You must do this, Max. Something bad is going to happen. I know. _

_Well what's going to happen? _

_It's for me to know, Max, and for you to find out. _Ugh. I hate it when he gets all fortune cookie with me.

_Okay, look here, Voice. I'm tired of you bothering me. So just stuff it and leave. _

_Max, go meet the billionaire. You must save the world. You know that. If you want you and your flock to live, then go meet the billionaire and do what he tells you to. _

_Okay, meeting the billionaire thing? Maybe…but allowing him to boss me around? Sorry but no can do. _

_Fine, but just do whatever you think is right there, okay? _

_Whatev. _

_Goodbye, Max. _

_Is there any way you'll be gone forever? _I waited for the answer, but of course it didn't reply. I rolled my eyes and stalked out of the room. Fang was sitting on the chair, and looked up when I walked in. Dylan sat down, is head hanging. Angel and Nudge looked up from their conversation and smiled at me. Gazzy and Iggy were working on some bomb…eh I don't want to know.

"Okay. Listen up guys. I know this is sudden, and I know that it might be a trap, and I know that it might be dangerous, and you know that you have to be cautious, and—"

"Just get on with it," growled Iggy. I rolled my eyes and continued.

"But, I made up my mind. Well…I guess I have to because of the Voice…" I rambled on. Man, I was becoming such a Nudge.

"Ok…straight to the point…We're going to meet the billionaire," I sighed.

**R&R?**


	5. My Other Perfect Half is an Ass

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't posted in a while; I was working on my other story so I didn't have much time. But I'm back and it'll probably take a while for me to post some more, so I'm really sorry about that. But, anyways, please enjoy this chapter. From now on, I'll be changing from Max's POV to other people's POVs. Just so you know. **

**Disclaimer: Yeah…the whole part of the **_**dis**_** before the claimer proves that I **_**don't **_**claim Maximum Ride as mine; I'm too stupid to come up with a brilliant idea like that. Really… **

Chapter 5

Max's POV

Fang stared at me, his eyes narrowed. Angel smiled at me and nodded happily. Gazzy and Iggy glanced up at me for a second and then continued working on their bomb. Jeb smiled at me and nodded, but I tried my best to ignore him. Dylan looked up and smirked mischievously, but when I glared at him, it wiped off his face. Yeah, I have that effect on people. Nudge looked thrilled. She squealed, stood up and began bouncing around, clapping.

"Yay! We're going to meet a billionaire and then his mansion and we get to go in a limo! Oh my gosh I've always wanted to ride in a limo. I wonder how his is like. I hope there's like a flat screen T.V., a swimming pool, a hot tub, a beauty salon, and a food court! Ooh I wonder what color it is inside. Maybe pink? Or red? Or maybe lavender? I know I would—" Fang reached over and clamped her mouth shut. Nudge rolled her eyes and peeled his hand off her face. He slunk back into the corner of the room and stared at me for a while.

"Well, how are we going to get there?" I asked Jeb. He stared at me warmly and I resisted the urge to punch the lights out of this guy. Angel looked at me and smiled brightly. I returned it, but only half-heartedly.

"Fly. Then after we get to a certain place, we're going in a limo. Dad will be waiting for us at home," Dylan told me casually, still staring down at his feet. He was probably scared of me by now. I felt pretty smug at that. Nudge opened her mouth to say something, but I cut her off with a glare. I noticed Fang glaring at Dylan, and dang… Fang looked extremely menacing when he was angry. If looks could kill, Dylan would have dropped death right then and there. I ripped my gaze away from Fang and looked back at Dylan, who avoided Fang's gaze.

"Okay then. But if anything unusual happens, I'm first going to knock your teeth out, tear your arm off and then escape with my Flock. Do you understand? If anyone even touches us, we will hurt them. You tell your dad that," I growled at him. Fang beamed at me.

"Look, I'm just like you people. I have wings too, and maybe I'm equally wanted by the School," Dylan protested. Fang snorted, and Dylan glared at Fang.

"First, stop fighting, or I'll kick both of your asses to hell, okay?" I told them softly, but menacingly. Dylan nodded, his eyes betraying a little nervousness. Fang was used to me by now, so he wasn't scared; he just rolled his eyes and slunk back to his little corner.

"So when do we go?" I asked Dylan.

"Now," he told me with a slight smile playing on his lips. I shrugged and walked outside, but not before throwing a glare at Jeb, who looked at us with sadness in his eyes. We all stood in a V on the ground, me in the front because I always was.

"Shouldn't I be in the front?" Dylan asked me. I glared at him angrily and he back-tracked.

"I mean, because you don't really know which way to go," he told me, trying to conceal his nervousness.

"Whatev," I scoffed, taking his place.

"Okay. Up and away," I directed. Dylan threw an annoyed glance in my direction and we took off.

Dylan's POV

Man, Max was so annoying! She was adorable, and I liked feisty girls, but she was just…wow! She was beautiful, fierce, motherly, and bossy. I wondered how she could care for the whole Flock and I frowned. How did the Flock stand her? I just shook my head and took off along with the rest of them.

I looked at my side to see Max, stretching her beautiful brown and white specked wings out. Her right wing brushed my left wing and I shivered. I found myself gazing at those beautiful wings of hers and how well they suited her, open-mouthed. She suddenly eyed me, looking disgusted, but looked forward again. I felt bewildered and then suddenly realized that I was staring at her with my jaw snapped open. And I was drooling. I felt like slapping my forehead. Ugh. I just got onto the bad side of Max again. Maybe even forever. I was never going to win her over Fang. I groaned.

I know I was being an ass, but I really liked Max. I knew she loved Fang; judging by the looks she sent to him, when she wasn't glaring at him. When I was flying towards them earlier today, I saw them kissing, and they seemed really happy together. I really didn't want to break Fang's heart, and break their relationship, but it was like I had no choice. Max was mine. She always will be. I felt a gaze burn into my neck and I looked back. Angel was glaring at me angrily. Oh, yeah. She could read minds. How could I forget that? I waited for the worst; knowing that years around Max probably influenced the rest of the Flock to act fierce as well.

_You are such a pig. Max would never like a guy like you. She and Fang are perfect for each other. They love each other and there is nothing that you can do to stop them from being together. __Nothing_! 

_**I'm sorry, Angel. I just really love Max. I know I just met her, but it feels like love at first sight. She's just so…wow! Well, unless she's glaring at me. That's really uncomfortable. **_I couldn't believe that I was pouring my thoughts out to a seven year old.

_I'm pretty wise and smart for my age, nimrod. _

_**Nimrod. Very mature, Angel. **_

___Freak. Max will never like you. You just see. _

_**No, sweetie, **_**you**_** just wait and see. I'm going to win her. And if you're smart, you wouldn't tell her.**_

___I'm not going to tell her because she's going to be even more stressed, and then she won't want to go meet your filthy rich father anymore and we'd have to go separate ways. We need to come with you. I know that but I don't know why. Anyways, you better back off, jerk!_

_**Sorry, Angel, but never!**_

_I hate you already. _

_**I suppose I could say the same. **_The adorable girl glared at me and I winked back at her. She huffed and folded her hands to her chest. I saw Nudge look at her with a questioning look, but when Angel shook her head, Nudge began pouring her heart out about some stuff that I barely could hear since she was speaking too fast.

I glanced at Max, watching her hands stretched behind her. Her normally bossy, emotionless face looked calm and serene. Her usually stressed out shoulders were relaxed. She looked younger and free. Her cheeks were flushed and her light pink lips were spread into a small smile. Her beautiful, deep brown eyes were closed and she looked like she was sleeping. Her long blonde streaked hair flew behind her, weaving in and out of the wind. The sun splayed against her hair, forming a halo-like projection above her. She really did look like an angel. Man, how could such a beautiful creature live on this planet? I knew it sounded cheesy, but I didn't give a damn. I wanted her so badly.

I suddenly noticed that I wasn't the only one staring at her. Fang was too, and when I looked up at him, he glared at me. I returned the glare happily. I watched, with jealousy, as he flew over to Max. His black wing brushed hers and she opened her eyes, looking at Fang. Her mouth spread into an even wider smile, and he mirrored her. She reached out and grabbed one of his hands, tenderly. When Max looked back forward, Fang looked up with a grin on his face and winked at me. What an ass.

Fang's POV

"We're almost there," Dylan suddenly yelled over the strong wind, after a few hours.

"How much longer?" Max yelled back.

"About a few more minutes. Look down there. Can you see that slick black limo? That's our ride!" he yelled back. Max looked down and raised her eyebrows.

Okay, I got to admit that it was cool. It was the longest limo I've ever seen; not that I've seen that many, but still. It was parked a while away, but we could see it with our raptor vision. It would only take about two minutes to get there. We flew faster and finally hovered above the limo. Dylan dived down and landed softly on the grass. It had probably rained earlier; it was sparkling with water droplets. The rest of the flock looked down, and then their eyes flickered to Max. Even Iggy's. Dang, that still scared me how accurate he was.

Dylan looked back up, confused. The driver stepped out of the car and looked up, shading his eyes from the sun. I heard him muttering a few words to Dylan and he replied with a shrug and a small smile. I narrowed my eyes and noticed that Max did as well. They could simply be talking about us; but the question was if it was in a good way or a bad way. Dylan waved us over, and Max bit her lip. I could hear the gears turning in her brain. Finally, she sighed and dived down to the ground. The rest of us followed her. I landed quietly, almost soundlessly, on the damp grass and sprang up.

Max looked at the driver who smiled and winked at her. Anger raged through my veins. How many people were going to try to steal my girlfriend? I felt like growling angrily underneath my breath. Angel looked up at me with a slight smile and I glared at her.

_More than you will ever know. Trust me, Fang. _I rolled my eyes, ignoring the little kid.

"Okay, so where are we going?" Max asked Dylan.

"Dad's mansion. We're going to stay there for a while, and then decide on what we are going to do," Dylan replied.

"What we're going to do?" Max asked, cocking her head to the side.

"How we're going to save the world. Together," he replied, staring deeply into Max's eyes.

**Yup. That was chapter 5. I hope you liked it, because if you didn't…well, let's just say that I wouldn't mind as much if you review! Anyways, I'll try to post another one up tomorrow. Keyword: try. =P **


	6. The Limo Ride

**Hey. This is chapter 6. I hope you guys like it…I only have 7 reviews, so let's try to bump it up, alright? It'll make me much happier. =P **

Chapter 6

Max's POV

I found myself, lost, into the intensity of Dylan's bright blue eyes. I was just staring, and I heard someone pointedly clearing their throat. I looked up and saw Fang glaring at me. I looked at him apologetically and then my gaze shifted to the squishy, muddy grass.

_Max? _Angel's voice drifted into my head.

_**Yeah, baby? **_

___Fang's really mad at you. _

_**I know. I wish Dylan wasn't here. This is what always happens. We meet a new person; if it's a dude, Fang gets so jealous. If it's a girl…well I'll admit it just this once that I get jealous too. He just needs to cut it out. He should know that I love him and only him.**_

___Yeah, but he's thinking a lot right now. He's thinking that you might break up with him and get together with _Dylan._ I don't really like that guy. _

_**Fang actually thinks that? And I don't like Dylan either. Ugh. I can't believe Fang thinks that!**_

___I know, but he does. _

_**You know what? Tell him that if he honestly thinks that I would stoop so low and dump him for a guy I just met barely twenty-four hours ago, then maybe we **_**should **_**just break up! **_

"MAX!" yelled Angel. My head swiveled around at her. She looked so shocked and hurt. I suddenly felt washed with regret for thinking that. I would never break up with Fang. I knew that I loved him way too much.

Everyone looked at me with questioning looks. Angel stormed up to me angrily.

"Angel, I was just…look, it was just a thought. I didn't really mean it," I whispered to her. Of course, Iggy heard with his especially extra-sensitive hearing.

"What thought? What did you not really mean?" he shot at me. I groaned inwardly.

"None of your business," I snapped. "Now, let's get going." I trudged away, worried. Fang could read my like a book. What if he found out? I shuddered at the thought.

_You better not break up with him._

_**Baby, I promise, I won't. It was just a stupid, impulsive thought. My mind is kind of like Nudge's. I think without thinking… wait that didn't make any sense…see? **_Angel giggled in my mind and out loud. Dylan looked back at her like she was crazy.

_Okay, then. But just remember that Fang really, really, really loves you. More than anything in this world. _

_**I know that, honey. Thanks for telling me. **_

I felt a rough arm drape around my shoulders, pulling me close against his hard chest. I smiled and turned my head towards his shoulder, resting it there as we walked. Nudge let out a silent "aww". I rolled my eyes and I could see Dylan eyeing us from the corner of his eye. What was his problem?

_He likes you. Duh. _

_**Angel? **_

___Yeah? _

_**Did you really mean that? **_

___Yes. I did. So steer away from him. _

_**Well, maybe he likes me but I hate him… just get out of my head, please. **_

___Sure thing. _

I felt a pop, and hoped that she left. Good. I didn't need her to read my mind. Was this stuff normal? I guess it kind of was…like in T.V. shows or movies, a girl has a boyfriend and then another guy comes up into her life and changes everything. Her boyfriend gets jealous, he and the other dude fight, yadayadayada… My life was like a movie. Or a dream. I closed my eyes and remembered how Jeb always told me that everything was a test. Well screw him.

Dylan's POV

I grit my teeth and tried to ignore Fang's hand around my future wife's shoulders. Woah! Future wife? I shook my head. I was really getting out of it. We reached the limo and Nudge squealed, but remained silent. The driver opened the door and Nudge literally flew in along with Gazzy, Angel and Iggy. I smiled. Fang took his arm off of Max's shoulders, and I relaxed, my teeth unclenching. Max and then Fang climbed in and I followed.

"OH—MY—GOD!" yelled Nudge. "THIS IS AMAZING!" I laughed. Max's eyes were wide, and they looked like they were going to fall out. Fang just raised his eyebrows, but otherwise said nothing. Iggy looked frustrated that he couldn't see, but he began moving around, touching everything in front of him and behind him. Angel's eyes lit up so much that it hurt to see her so happy. She probably never had much fun as a kid, what with running away from Erasers and all. She squealed along with Nudge and they leaped into the hot tub, not even in bathing suits. Gazzy dived in as well, and they turned on the plasma screen T.V., flipping through channels. Iggy sat down as well, taking is shirt off and sinking into the hot water. His face looked so relieved and he sunk deep in. Max bit her lip as she looked around.

"What?" I asked her.

"Nothing," she replied with a shrug. "This is cool."

"I know. My dad has about five of these," I replied casually.

"Five?" Fang exclaimed, out of his cool stance.

"Yeah," I replied smugly. Max let out a low whistle and walked around. The limo began to move, and Nudge began squealing again.

"Oh my gosh! You have _My Sister's Keeper_? I have to watch it. I heard that it was so sad!" Nudge exclaimed. Iggy frowned.

"Wait…isn't that like a chick-flick or something?" he asked.

"Well…Your point?" Nudge asked. Iggy looked back at me, complete accuracy, which stunned me. I raised my hands, which was pointless since he couldn't see.

"Dude, I have like three little sisters. They love that movie and keep watching it twenty four/ seven. I'm not gay, okay? You can come all the way to the back. There's another hot tub and another T.V. We could watch something else like _The Exorcist _or _Final Destination_," I told them. Gazzy and Iggy leaped up.

"This is in the back too?" yelled Gazzy.

"Yeah," I replied with a slight smile, watching his smile light up.

"Dude, you have everything!" Iggy yelled and they both ran to the back. I heard the splash as they settled into the hot tub. Fang and Max were whispering about something. I decided to crash the little party.

"Want anything to eat? Drink?" I asked Max.

"Sure," she replied, not looking up from Fang's face.

"Okay," I replied and pressed a red button next to me. I couldn't help but feel a huge pang of jealousy. Stupid Fang. I sighed and then a waiter dude walked down the aisle, bringing platters of food, drinks, desserts, etc. Yeah, we basically had everything. It was pretty much like an airplane, but on the ground. Max's eyes widened and she grabbed a platter, a coke, and an ice-cream and stuffed it in her mouth. The girls in the hot tub were watching the screen intently, and I heard the faint sniffles escaping them(something I was so used to.) Max looked up, cautious but I just shook my head lightly. She nodded and continued eating. It was such a long ride.

Max's POV

After eating so many burgers and French fries and ice cream, I was finally full and satisfied. I sighed and leaned onto Fang's shoulder. It was such a long ride. Despite how huge the limo was, I felt cramped and I wanted to just stretch my wings out and fly. Fang probably felt the same way, because his shoulders were really tense. I closed my eyes, but opened them when I heard footsteps from behind. I looked up to see Dylan walking towards us. He was in the back, watching a movie with Gazzy and Iggy. I guess it was over.

"Hey," he told me.

"Hey," I replied. Fang just sat there, quiet. His arms tightened around my waist. I could see that Dylan noticed, because he narrowed his eyes.

"So, when are we going to get there? It's been hours," I told him. I hoped that I didn't sound like I was complaining, because I, Maximum Ride, would never be acknowledged as weak. Ever. He glanced out the black-tinted window, and grinned.

"It's funny you ask. We're here," he told me with a small shrug. I lifted my head off of Fang's shoulder, and stood up. His hand fell limply off from my waist and he followed after me as I stood; he didn't talk much anymore (shocker).

"Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, Iggy! We're here! Let's get out now!" I yelled. The doors opened and I trudged out, getting momentarily blinded from the bright sun. Don't mistake me; I really liked the limo. It was way cool. I just didn't like not being up in the air, feeling the breeze blowing through my hair and feeling free. I didn't really look up at the house; I just made sure that my whole Flock was standing around me. Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge, and Angel were drenched from sitting in the hot tub. Nudge and Angel were crying, thick tears sliding down their faces. Hmm…must be a really sad movie. I rolled my eyes. Gazzy and Iggy, on the other hand looked extremely thrilled. Must be a really exciting action movie with violence and bombs.

"Okay…so let's go," I told them. I turned to face the mansion in front of me, but was almost swept off of my feet. I gasped and my jaw dropped. I could see out of the corner of my eye that the rest of the flock gaped at the mansion as well. Well, let's just say that when he said "mansion", he wasn't kidding. Just think about three football stadiums side by side. That's pretty much how wide it was. Now think of the Rocky Mountains. The mansion was about that tall…okay I'm just exaggerating… but it was like looking up at the Rockies. I heard Dylan chuckle, and I recovered.

"What? Why is everyone so quiet?" Iggy screamed. Poor thing. I heard Nudge describe the mansion in full detail to him, and his eyes popped out too.

"Come on, guys. Time to meet…my dad," Dylan told us.

We walked through the gates and right up to the door. It was a huge, normal wooden door, but I had a feeling that it was so much more expensive. Dylan pressed the fancy doorbell and I heard a faint _ding-dong_. I heard a quick shuffle of feet as the door swung open revealing a tall, bulky man with light brown, grayish balding hair. He was wearing fancy work pants, a blue Oxford shirt, and fancy dress shoes. He smiled warmly at us. His bright blue eyes twinkled at us. He reminded me of someone…I frowned, not seeming to find the answer.

"Ah, you must be the Flock. Fang, Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy? Such a pleasure to meet you. And Max…" his voice trailed off as he smiled at me. I stared at him, my face rock hard.

"I have been wanting to meet you forever," he told me, extending a hand out.

"Oh?" I asked him, threateningly. I glared at his hand, and he shrunk back, pulling his hand away and scratching his head.

"Yes…I am Dr. Hans Gunther-Hagen. Jeb's older brother," he replied with a smile.

**Okay I hope you liked that chapter. I thought it was good. Sadly, not many people are reading this story, so I'm really depressed. It's probably because I don't have many chapters, but I am kinda busy. I'll ****try**** to post frequently. Anyways, please review! Fly on! -_-**


End file.
